Witchcraft
by blackrising
Summary: The next time Santana suggested they try a spell she found on the internet, Quinn would shove the damn piece of paper down her throat personally. PWP SMUT QUINN/RACHEL FABERRY FEMSLASH


Title: Witchcraft (Part 1)  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Faberry, (small) mention of Brittana  
Summary: The next time Santana suggested they try a spell she found on the internet, Quinn would shove the damn piece of paper down her throat personally. PWP  
Warnings: g!p Rachel, Quinn being a tease (?)  
Disclaimer: The girls don't belong to me. Otherwise they'd be banging like rabbits already.  
A/N: I can't believe I forgot to upload this here. I wrote this thing, what, 6 months ago?

EDIT: Huh, it seems like a part of the story was missing. Anyway, it should be fixed now!

* * *

"Ow! Damn, Santana, stop pulling at my arm!"

Quinn rubbed the abused appendage, certain she'd have a bruise there in the morning. Santana simply shushed her with a deadly glare and continued to drag her behind a row of lockers, growling at anyone who even contemplated pointing out her weird behaviour.

Quinn sighed in annoyance and tapped her foot against the floor, crossing her arms in front of her chest impatiently.

"Seriously, what is this about, S? If this is about Britt again, I'll…-"

A tan hand over her mouth silenced her.

"Just shut up and listen, Juno." She hissed, watching the last students vacate the hallway in order to attend second period. As soon as the hallway was empty, Santana peered out from behind the locker, roughly pulling Quinn with her.

"Hmpf…mhphmf?" ("What's going on?")

"She should be here any second now…" Santana mumbled to herself, not bothering to pay any attention to Quinn.

"Mphf?" ("Who?")

At that moment, none other than Rachel Berry rounded the corner, apparently in quite a hurry. Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and wrestled it away from her mouth.

"Did you seriously force me to skip second period and hide behind a locker just to show me _Berry_?" she whispered sharply.

"Look at her, Tubbers. Doesn't something seem weird to you?"

Quinn did as Santana asked and peered intently at the small girl, who had stopped to take something out of her locker. As far as she was concerned, she'd rather be in class than crouching on a floor that probably hadn't been cleaned in two weeks just to stare at a girl Quinn regarded as a minor nuisance on good days.

"What do you want me to say? Other than she's wearing jeans for a change and it's unusual for her to skip any classes?"

Santana rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the word and Quinn was an idiot for not noticing.

"Duh, exactly. She's wearing jeans. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

By then, Quinn was wondering if the lack of Brittany-induced orgasms had gotten to Santana's head.

"I'll ask you again, did you seriously force me to skip second period and hide behind a locker just to show me that Berry's _wearing jeans_? You do know that I had first period with her, right?"

Santana carelessly grabbed Quinn's head and turned it back towards their target.

"Wait till she's stowing away her books and then look at her crotch."

Quinn blinked slowly.

"That's it, I'm out of here. You obviously have some problem you need to work out on your own."

Her retreat was halted by Santana's weight on her back forcing her back down.

"You remember our research for that history project yesterday?"

Quinn tried to ignore the way Santana's knee bore into her back.

"Yes…?"

She wasn't sure what was up with the sudden change of topic, but she was not going to argue as long as it didn't involve Rachel Berry's crotch.

"Isn't it clear yet where I'm going with this?" Santana asked, sighing in annoyance.

Quinn mentally recalled the last evening. She and Santana had to prepare a presentation on 'Magic vs. Science: From Past To Present'. Which basically meant they googled 'magic' and 'science' and chose a few of the presented links at random. Most of it was decent enough, except for that one site that offered all sorts of spells…

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

Santana nodded in the affirmative.

They had browsed the site for some time, laughing at all the weird spells and formulas and Quinn remembered that they hadn't had that much fun together since…well, in quite some time. So when they had come upon a section consisting of revenge spells, it hadn't taken them long to decide to try it. There had been a particular cruel spell that was just perfect for one specific target.

Not that they had actually expected it to work.

"You can't be serious. What was the spell supposed to do? 'Turn your worst enemy into a member of the opposite sex'? I hate to say it, but Treasure Trail still looks relatively female to me."

Santana shrugged.

"Maybe it didn't work completly. I mean, we did forego the duck blood."

Quinn shook her head. Sure, Rachel may have been acting a little weird, what with sneaking into class at the last minute and sending Quinn all those glances that made the blonde feel like her own skin was too tight…

"Maybe she just pulled an all-nighter? Or accidently ate an egg and now she thinks giant chickens will come and eat her or whatever."

Santana snorted rather loudly and Quinn quickly pulled her back a litte when she saw Rachel turn around to check where the sound had come from.

She didn't seem to notice them however, since her gaze passed by their little hideout. Despite herself, Quinn found her eyes drawn to the girl's crotch, as she had lowered her books just enough to give a clear view.

Startled, Quinn realized that that particular area indeed appeared a little…crammed.

"I saw her storm out of class after first period earlier." Santana whispered next to Quinn's ear as quietly as possible. "And I know what a guy looks like when he's trying to hide a boner."

Quinn grimaced.

"Ew. Thank god she's sitting behind me. Why would she get turned on in class anyway?"

She focused her attention back on Berry in an attempt to get the image out of her head. It made her feel highly…uncomfortable.

The brunette still hadn't moved an inch, apparently content to stand there and wait for third period to begin.

"Do you really think it's true? Because that theory pretty much defies everything we learned in biology up until now."

"Well, only one way to find out."

Quinn looked at her best friend/rival with a raised eyebrow. She knew that particular smirk on Santana's face, and it wasn't a good sign. It usually meant that whatever she was planning was going to be very unpleasant for everyone involved.

The Latina leaned forward to whisper into Quinn's ear, whose eyes widened.

"What?" she hissed, trying to convey her anger without making too much noise. "Have you gone mental?"

"God, chill out, Q. I'm not asking you to give her a handjob or whatever. You just need to cop a feel so we know if we're right."

"I am _not _touching that thing! Why don't you do it?"

Santana looked vaguely grossed out at the thought.

"Besides the fact that I wouldn't touch Berry with a ten-foot pole, I doubt she'd let me near her. At least not near enough."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"And in my case it's different how?"

"Oh please, just act nice and she'll take the bait faster than it takes Finn to jizz in his pants."

Quinn didn't get a chance to retort, since Santana promptly grabbed her shoulders and shoved the blonde out of their hiding place.

She dusted her Cheerios uniform off and glared at Santana, before squaring her shoulders and walking up to Berry as confidently as she could.

"Berry."

The brunette jumped violently and snapped her head around to look at Quinn like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, uhm..Q-Quinn…What are you…I mean, do you need something from me?" Stammering was not something Rachel usually did, nor did it escape Quinn that the other girl had taken two steps backwards and held a book in front of her lap protectively.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Berry?"

Really, that was about as nice as Quinn could manage to be under the circumstances.

"I have a free period right now, so I'm using the time to…study."

Quinn quickly plucked the book from Rachel's arms under the pretense of reading the title.

"I wasn't aware there was a class that made you read Barbra Streisand's biography."

The brunette cleared her throat.

"I'll have you know that Barbra's biography is a highly informative piece of literature that covers not only her life, but also…"

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, trying to drown out the sound of Rachel's rant. At least she had apparently forgotten to cover her crotch, as she grabbed the book back and carefully deposited in her locker before continuing to lecture Quinn about the merits of Barbra Streisand.

The blonde allowed her gaze to travel lower, since Berry was convenietly absorbed in her monolouge, and realized that her eyes hadn't deceived her earlier.

There clearly was a slight bulge in the brunette's jeans, but not noticeable enough to draw the attention of somebody who didn't know what he was looking for.

Quinn subtly looked back to Santana, who gestured for her to hurry up.

"…and that is why Barbra is one of the most talented performers of all time."

She raised her eyebrows in a weak attempt at looking interested.

"If you say so. Oh," Quinn started, taking a step forwards and invading the other girl's personal space. "You've got some lint in your hair."

She took her time removing the imaginary piece of lint from Rachel's hair, all the while aware that her thigh was just short of brushing against the brunette. Just a few inches more and she'd have her answer. At the same time, she realized that Rachel was breathing faster and was fidgeting under Quinn's gaze. Her nervousness was palpable.

"I…uhm…thank you, Quinn."

Rachel tried to step back, but the row of lockers behind her stopped her in her tracks.

Quinn felt a rush of power when the brunette looked around as if she was searching for an escape route. She leaned down just slightly, making sure to be as close as possible without actually touching Rachel, and smirked.

"You seem nervous."

Rachel visibly gathered her courage and held her head high.

"I assure you, I am not. It's obvious that you derive some sort of satisfaction from intimidating other people, but I'll have to disappoint you. Despite our hostile past, you do not posess the ability to make me uncomfortable."

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever, Berry."

She turned on her heels and walked away. Casually enough to make it seem like an accident, she let the back of her hand glide over Rachel's thighs and crotch with just enough pressure to make out what was underneath the cloth.

The brunette let out a small squeak and Quinn could've sworn she had felt her shudder and something twitch underneath her palm.

Quinn heard the sound of a locker being slammed shut and hurried steps. She didn't have to turn around to know that Rachel had run off.

Santana looked at her expectantly when they met halfway. The blonde merely nodded, still not quite able to believe what she had clearly felt just moments ago.

The Latina snickered darkly and looked in the direction Rachel had taken off to.

"This is fucking perfect."

Quinn was afraid of asking. Santana had that scheming look in her eyes again.

* * *

"What? Oh no. No no no. Forget it. I'm not doing it."

Quinn sat in the Choir Room next to Santana with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Mr. Shuester had yet to appear, and so the members of the Glee Club were talking amongst themselves.

Rachel was surprisingly quiet with her hands lying on her lap.

"Come on, Q, this is perfect." Santana urged, a glimmer in her eyes that could only mean trouble.

"Listen to yourself for a minute, Santana!" Quinn hissed, her eyes flicking between Rachel and the girl next to her. "First of all, there's no way I'm doing something like this again and secondly, this would border on sexual harassment. Actually, wait. It wouldn't border on harassment. It would border on _rape_."

Santana rolled her eyes, mumbling something no doubt insulting under her breath.

"Oh, stop overreacting. You've seen the way she behaved earlier."

"You mean like a cornered animal?"

The Latina shot her a pointed look.

"Why do you think did she run off like that? I told you, I know how people act when they're trying to hide their arousal."

Quinn clenched her teeth. There was that strange feeling again. She unconsciously started to fidget in her seat.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Corner her after Glee, fondle her and then take a picture so everyone can see?"

Santana kept her expression perfectly neutral.

"Yes."

Quinn groaned and covered her face with a hand.

"This is going to make us _legends_, Q. And probably destroy whatever small ounce of popularity Berry has left, but whatever."

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy? No matter what kind of equipment she has, she's not just going to lie down and spread her legs, you know."

Santana shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Teasing is entirely your territory, Fabray. You have experience with that shit, so think of something that'll make her forget the stick in her ass."

Glee was over long before Quinn could even contemplate being ready for something like that. She really had no idea why she listened to Santana every time, it never led to anything good.

Rachel had spent the entire time sitting in her chair. She hadn't raised her hand once and kept mostly quiet. This was odd enough to make even Finn notice, who was currently sitting next to her and holding her hand, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that he was staring at her breasts. He failed completely.

It didn't take long until the room was empty, except for Quinn, Santana and Rachel. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina had left first, followed by Mike and Matt. Brittany had lingered long enough to send a questioning look in Santana's direction and Puck had thankfully dragged Finn off for some male bonding time.

"I'll stand watch at the door so nobody comes in." Santana whispered to Quinn as she brushed past her and out the door, closing it with a slam.

Rachel jumped at the sound and looked up at Quinn in alarm. The hold she had on her sweater tightened almost imperceptibly, before she squared her shoulders and got up from the chair. The corners of Quinn's mouth twitched, threatening to slip into a frown. The girl was such a pain. She made Quinn want to…well, she didn't know what exactly Rachel made her want to do, but it was like an unscratchable itch underneath her skin, irritatingly constant.

"Quinn, did you want something?"

The small diva lifted her chin and stood confidently, but Quinn could see the way her eyes darted between the blonde's face, her lips and the door nervously.

Quinn took a step forward, raising an eyebrow when the brunette took an even bigger step back.

"You're not stupid, Berry."

Step.

"And I think you know why I'm here."

Step.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Another step.

"So you're telling me you're not hiding anything?"

Thump. Rachel's back hit the wall and her eyes grew wide as she realized that Quinn had her cornered.

"I…I'm not hiding anything."

The blonde smirked. The thought of touching Rachel 'Bottom Of The Food Chain' Berry was not exactly pleasant, but if she was going to do this, she might as well do it right.

"Is that so?"

Quinn reached out, enjoying how Rachel's wide eyes were glued to her hand, and let it rest on the other girl's thigh. The brunette inhaled sharply at the touch, but didn't move away. If the look in her eyes was any indication, she was still trying to absorb the fact that Quinn Fabray, of all people, was touching her.

With excruciating slowness, Quinn's hand glided along the coarse fabric of Rachel's jeans before it came to rest on her crotch in a barely-there caress.

"And what exactly is this, then?"

Rachel flinched and let out a small squeak when Quinn cupped her crotch and squeezed gently. Whatever doubts Quinn may have had flew right out the window, because there was no mistaking the way the brunette twitched beneath her palm. She was already starting to get hard. The blonde almost tripped when Rachel shoved her away with as much strength as she could muster.

The brunette lowered her head, her eyes closed shut, and took a few shuddering breaths. Quinn let her eyes rake over the other girl's flushed face, the movements of her chest and the tiny sliver of skin between her pants and the hem of her sweater, eventually coming to rest between her thighs.

Something warm seemed to spread in Quinn's stomach at the sight of the bulge that was definitely larger than just a few moments ago, trickling down and settling between her legs. Oh no. No no no. She was _not _getting aroused. Especially not by that freak of nature. It was probably nothing more than an instinctual reaction, caused by the decidedly _male _parts Rachel was currently sporting.

"What exactly do you want me to say, Quinn?"

Rachel whispered, distracting the blonde from her minor panic attack. Her eyes were still glued to the floor.

"That you were right all along? That I am indeed the freak you always thought I was?"

The dry laughter hat escaped from between her lips sounded choked.

"I know you don't care, but I woke up like this today," she shrugged weakly. "Even though you'll probably tell everyone that I've always been…this way."

Quinn felt something akin to guilt start to make itself known and for a moment, she wondered if she wanted to go through with this. Rachel was right. What Quinn and Santana were about to do would not only destroy Rachel's reputation, but quite possibly also her future. Not to mention that they were basically responsible for this.

But then Rachel raised her head just enough to look into Quinn's eyes and the look in those big brown eyes reminded the blonde both of the fact that she was supposed to _hate _Rachel Berry and of her own laboured breathing.

The arousal stirring in her gut hadn't diminished. If anything, it had increased, which made her loathe the girl in front of her even more.

She quickly forced any lingering doubts into that one part of her brain where she stored all the things she'd rather not think about.

"Just…shut up, Berry."

She closed in on the other girl once more and, without a second thought, pressed their bodies together. Quinn barely took notice of Rachel's wide eyes before she dipped her head down to nip at the brunette's pulse point.

"Q-Quinn..wh-what are you…?"

Rachel's body shook and she gasped as Quinn placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her throat, careful not to leave any hickeys.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Quinn knew her voice was deeper and huskier than usual, and judging by the way Rachel shuddered as Quinn whispered into her ear, it was affecting her quite a bit.

"But…-"

Quinn interrupted her by grabbing her wrists and pressing them against the wall. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the outer shell of Rachel's ear.

"Just shut up and enjoy it, Berry. Cause you sure as hell won't get a repeat performance."

She whispered harshly and sucked Rachel's earlobe into her mouth to prevent any response the brunette might have.

Rachel groaned and her hips bucked involuntarily.

Quinn had almost forgotten why she was doing this, until she felt something hard press against her hip. She smirked.

She diligently ignored the wetness between her own thighs and the urge to suck the brunette's lower lip, which was red and swollen where Rachel had bitten down on it.

Quinn let go of Rachel's wrists and encircled her slim waist, making sure to leave not an ounce of space between them. One of her tighs slipped between Rachel's easily. The brunette hissed at the contact and closed her eyes.

Quinn experimentally rocked against Rachel, whose response was another groan and buck of her hips.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn whispered in her ear, her hands wandering down to grab Rachel's ass firmly.

The brunette sucked in a lungful of air and shook her head. She tried to move her hips against Quinn's, seeking more contact, but was quickly prevented by the blonde's hands holding her in place.

"Please…"

Quinn felt a surge of arousal at the desperate quality in Rachel's voice. She definitely wasn't opposed to hearing it more often.

"Please what?"

She untangled herself from the other girl, taking a step back. Rachel quietly whimpered at the lack of physical contact.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Rachel. Or I'm going to walk out the door and leave you like this. Aroused...hard…and with no way to properly get rid of your desire."

Quinn traced the bulge in Rachel's jeans with two fingers, her nails scratching lightly at the fabric. This heady feeling of power made her feel vaguely dizzy.

With one quick motion, she undid the button and pulled down the zipper. The brunette sighed in relief.

Quinn took a moment to stare at the newly freed appendage. She didn't have a lot of experience and the only one she could compare it to was Puck's (and even those memories were vague and jumbled), but if she had to judge, she'd say it was slightly above average in size (average being Puck's).

She raised an eyebrow.

Quinn was vaguely amused by the thought of Rachel Berry going commando. Then again, her panties were probably not exactly made to fit a penis in there.

Quinn pulled Rachel's jeans down to her thighs in order to get more access. She looked into Rachel's dark eyes when she wrapped a hand around her hard cock.

The brunette groaned in frustration when Quinn's hand just rested there without moving an inch.

"You could probably get yourself off, but…" She started to move her hand up and down with as little pressure as possible. "It'd be nothing more than a temporary relief."

She stopped the shallow pumping, smirking.

"Tell me, Rachel. Tell me what you want me to do."

Rachel's face was flushed bright red, if from arousal or embarrassment Quinn couldn't tell. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

Quinn felt a vague sense of annoyance well up inside her.

"Why so silent, Treasure Trail?" she snarled. "Usually you won't even shut up for two damn minutes."

Her grip became firmer and she felt the member in her hand pulse in time with Rachel's heartbeat.

"I'm…sorry."

Those words coming out of the brunette's mouth were entirely unexpected and it sent a sudden jolt of arousal straight to Quinn's core. Rachel had opened her eyes and was looking up at the blonde through her lashes, her gaze pleading.

The rush of power was overwhelming, fueled by Rachel's submissive behaviour, and before she had even reached a conscious decision, Quinn started moving her hand again, jerking the brunette off with slow, firm strokes.

Rachel let out a choked groan, her hips twitching violently everytime Quinn rotated her hand just so.

The blonde watched her face attentively, appreciating her flushed cheeks and the mouth forming a perfect 'o'. Quinn felt the need to move her own hips rising with every moan and gasp Rachel couldn't contain and she hated herself for it. Hated the insistent pounding between her legs, hated the urge to press closer and rotate her hips, rubbing against the brunette, anything to scratch that itch.

Rachel's hands found her shoulders and then her head, quickly freeing her ponytail and burying her fingers in the wave of blonde hair.

Quinn growled low in her throat at the sharp tug and found herself staring into Rachel's impossibly dark, questioning eyes. The arousal in them, together with the pulsing cock in her hand and the brunette's pre-cum coating her fingers forced any doubts to the back of her mind, leaving only the increasing wetness trailing down her thighs and the desire to touch and feel.

With a groan that sounded agonized even to her own ears, Quinn fell to her knees and grabbed Rachel's delicate hips, bringing them closer to her face.

She stared up at the brunette's face.

"Quinn, what are you…?"

Quinn thought Rachel sounded vaguely shocked and she couldn't blame her. If someone had told her she'd be in the choir room after Glee Club practice, licking her lips and getting ready to give Rachel Berry a blowjob, they would have found themselves in the dumpster by the end of first period. As it was, Quinn didn't quite know where the sudden desire to suck off a girl she should, for all intents and purposes, hate came from, but right now, she didn't care.

"Isn't it obvious?"

She didn't give Rachel the chance to answer, quickly closing the space between them and taking the hard member into her mouth. Rachel let out a squeak and instinctively tightened her grip on the blonde tresses.

Quinn didn't waste any time and started sucking on the head, her tongue tracing imaginary patterns on the velvety skin.

"Oh god…" Rachel screwed her eyes shut, obviously trying her best to keep from moving her hips or forcing Quinn's head forward.

Quinn pulled back and smirked. Keeping a secure grip on Rachel's hips, she slowly, very slowly, took Rachel back in her mouth and kept going until she felt the tip of the hard appendage touch the back of her throat. She drew back at the same agonizingly slow speed, ignoring Rachel's almost pained moans, and repeated the procedure, making sure that the brunette could feel the way her throat constricted everytime she was taking her in.

It wasn't long until Rachel's hips trashed wildly in Quinn's grasp and the blonde could barely hold onto her. Rachel's whole body was shaking and sweating and Quinn had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until she came. Her condition wasn't any better, though. Her underwear was thoroughly soaked and she was afraid a mere touch would be enough to push her over the edge.

Quinn pulled back, Rachel's cock leaving her lips with an obscenely loud 'pop' and breathing heavily through her mouth. For a moment she entertained the idea of diving back in and letting Rachel come into her mouth. Grabbing her ass and feeling her tremble and twitch beneath her hands and lips. She bit her lip and shuddered, but discarded the thought.

Later.

She didn't know when her perception of this encounter had turned from 'Only once and never again' to something involving a 'later'.

"Quinn?"

Rachel's voice was hoarse and quiet, needy and desperate. Her hands were still buried in the blonde's tresses, her hair was disheveled, her breathing fast and irregular and her eyes hooded and unfocused.

Quinn loved it.

The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She knew this was actually the moment she should pull her cellphone from the hidden pocket in her skirt, snap a photo of Berry with her pants down, laugh cruelly and walk out of the room without a glance back.

"Please?"

Quinn licked her lips and looked into Rachel's eyes, noting the vulnerability and want in them.

"Damn…" she mumbled, breathless.

In one quick motion, Quinn pulled Rachel's feet out from under her. The brunette gasped in panic, but Quinn caught her in time and she slid down the wall safely.

" Stretch out your legs." Quinn told the other girl hoarsely, watching her intently.

Rachel obeyed immediately and the blonde felt a surge of wetness between her legs at her eagerness to submit.

Quinn's eyes never left Rachels as she stood up and pushed her underwear down her thighs. The brunette's gaze wandered to the piece of cloth on the floor and Quinn knew she could see how wet it was.

The blonde knelt down, quickly straddling Rachel's lap and positioning herself over Rachel's cock.

If Quinn hadn't been as aroused and irrational as she was, she might have thought of asking permission first or remembered what her biology teacher had told her about birth control, but as it was, she had a hard time thinking at all.

Rachel's hands came to rest on her waist, while Quinn grabbed her shoulders for support. Slowly and carefully, Quinn slid down onto the brunette's member. The both let out simultaneous groans and breathed erratically when it was sheathed all the way inside Quinn.

Quinn watched Rachel's tormented expression, knowing exactly what the cause of it was.

"Quinn…please…move…" Rachel gasped, pleading.

Quinn smirked and rocked her hips once, teasingly. She didn't know if Rachel was the source of the choked moan that came next or if she had made that sound herself, but then she was rolling her hips and it didn't matter anymore. The feel of Rachel moving inside of her and the delicious friction it caused made Quinn pant and move faster.

Her grip on Rachel's shoulders tightened and she didn't know when it happened, but their faces were almost close enough to touch and she could feel Rachel's harsh breaths and moans on her own lips.

"Quinn."

The blonde decided then and there that she loved the sound of her own name coming from Rachel. It sent pleasant shivers down her spine and suddenly, her movements grew faster and harder.

Rachel's own hips started moving as best as the could in their restricted position and Quinn bit down sharply on Rachel's neck in an effort to muffle her moans. By now, she could care less about leaving any marks.

With every buck of Rachel's hips, she could feel the brunette's cock hitting the walls inside of her and she was so _close._

Rachel's own moves became erratic and uncoordinated and her hands glided to Quinn's ass, forcing her to move faster.

The room was filled with their groans and gasps and the smell of sex and it made Quinn dizzy.

Quinn could feel her orgasm draw nearer with every push of her hips and rested her forehead on Rachel's, seeing the same lust and pleasure displayed in them she was sure Rachel saw in her own.

"Fuck." She groaned, when the heat in her belly started to blossom and sent waves of pure sensation through her whole body. She heard Rachel's answering scream and quickly grabbed her face in both of her hands, pressing their lips together harshly.

Their tongues intertwined and Quinn swallowed the ecstatic sounds coming from Rachel's throat, feeling her inner walls constrict around Rachel's cock and sucking every drop of the spilled fluid from her.

The movement of their hips slowed and then ceased as the tension drained from them and their breathing calmed.

Their kissing was no longer hard and demanding, but soft and slow, tongues now languidly stroking each other. Their libidos had calmed down, their brains no longer ruled by hormones, but Quinn still couldn't bring herself to break away.

Rachel's arms settled around her waist, one of her thumbs tenderly carressing the skin just under Quinn's cheerio top. The blonde's hands cupped Rachel's cheeks and their lips parted for a moment before Quinn pressed their lips together again gently.

Quinn had no idea how long they sat there on the floor, simply kissing each other softly, like thay had all the time in the world.

Or how long they would have continued to do so, if it hadn't been for the sharp knock at the door that came a moment later.

"Hey, Quinn, you still in there?" Santana's voice filtered through the closed door and rang out sharply in the comfortable silence of the room, cutting through the satisfied haze clouding their minds.

Quinn scrambled away from Rachel as fast as she could, panic and disgust at herself seizing her heart when she heard the wet 'plop' and became aware of the fluids she didn't even know if it were her own or Rachel's trickling down her thigh.

She grabbed her underwear and pulled it on, grimcing at how wet it was.

"Quinn?"

Rachel's voice was unusually small and helpless and Quinn reluctantly glanced at her from the corner of her eyes.

She had pulled her jeans back on and zipped them and if it weren't for her tousled hair and flushed cheeks, Quinn could almost have pretended that all of this never happened.

"Don't."

She didn't say another word or took another glance at her as she strode out of the room, head held high, ponytail in place and eyes back to glaring icily.

Quinn could deal with this. Everyone made mistakes, especially hormonal teenagers. She'd just ignore it, like she always did.

And the next time Santana suggested they try a spell she found on the internet, Quinn would shove the damn piece of paper down her throat personally.

FIN


End file.
